In the integrated circuit industry, there is a continuing effort to increase device speed and increase device densities. Optical systems are a technology that promise to increase the speed and current density of the circuits. Optical lenses are optical devices that are configured to focus light. It is known to focus light using optical devices. For instance, light flowing through Bragg gratings are known to focus on a focal point. Optical lenses can be discrete elements made from glass or clear plastic or alternatively can be formed from a semiconductor material, such as silicon.
Optical lenses, as with most optical devices, are susceptible to changes in such operating parameters as temperature, device age, device characteristics, contact, pressure, vibration, humidity, etc. As such, the optical lenses are typically contained in packaging that maintains the conditions under which the optical devices are operating. Providing such packaging is extremely expensive. Even if such packaging is provided, passive optical lenses may be exposed to slight condition changes. As such, the passive optical lenses perform differently under the different conditions. For example, a lens will focus light to different focal length depending on the conditions, or may even not precisely focus light. If the characteristics of a passive optical lens is altered outside of very close tolerances, then the optical lens will not adequately perform its function. In other words, there is no adjustability to the passive optical lenses.
As such it would be desirable to provide an optical lens that can adjustably focus light. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism to compensate in optical lens for variations in the operating parameters such as temperature and device age.